Neville
Neville is the first crew member to join the player in Need for Speed: Carbon. Neville is first introduced as Darius' car seller to the player. He allows them to buy three different starter cars. Following that, he will race with the player and Nikki during a crew member tutorial wherein his vehicle will be used for the demonstration of the blocking ability. When Nikki leaves them, Neville will accompany the player on the Palmont highway. However, both will be forced to split their ways when the police spots them and engage a pursuit. Once the player has escaped from the police, Neville will send them the coordinates to a safehouse. Upon arrival, he will join their crew. Neville is last seen in the recruitment cutscene of Sal, where he was serving drinks to both the player and Sal. Vehicles Neville's car selection is dependent on the design class of the player's starter car. When the player purchases or obtains a vehicle from a higher tier rank, Neville will do the same. 'Tier 1' File:Carbon_AlfaRomeoBreraNeville.jpg|Alfa Romeo Brera (Exotic) File:Carbon_Chrysler300CNeville.png|Chrysler 300C SRT-8 (Muscle) File:Neville mazda nfs carbon.jpg|Mazda Mazdaspeed3 (Tuner) 'Tier 2' File:Carbon_LotusEliseNeville.jpg|Lotus Elise (Exotic) File:Carbon_FordMustangGTNeville.jpg|Ford Mustang GT (Muscle) File:Carbon_RenaultClioV6Neville.jpg|Renault Clio V6 (Tuner) 'Tier 3' File:Carbon_LamborghiniGallardoNeville.jpg|Lamborghini Gallardo (Exotic) File:Carbon_ShelbyGT5001967Neville.jpg|Shelby GT500 (1967)(Muscle) File:Carbon_Nissan350ZNeville.jpg|Nissan 350Z (Tuner) Quotes *"Hey uh... who's the third wheel?" *"Hey, if there's three do I get one? I mean I don't care which one, although I am partial to the one with the sweet rims." *"That's great... I'm the monkey!" *"Nikki's good. Just listen to her. And I'll stick around and I'll help out and make sure she's not too hard on ya." *"Well, guess it's just you and me. Let's go find some trouble." *"So you've been gone a while. You're out in Rockport huh? Man a lot has changed since you took off. There are tons of crews in this town, everywhere man, crazy!" *"Look out, cops!" *"Watch this!" *"Who's the coffee grinder baby? Haha haha!" *"I got your back. I'll lose the heat, stay on the pedal." *"Darius gave you the safe house. You can use it to fix your car, or chill out when the heat's on." *"You need a wingman, and it looks like I'm in. Let me show you inside." *"Okey dokey, I've got soda and water... Where'd she go?" Trivia *Neville is played by Chris Gauthier. *The song used in his introduction video is "Steamworks" by The Presets. *During his first cutscene, Neville suggests the player to get the Alfa Romeo Brera, because of its wheels. *During the cutscene, where the player gets chased by the police for the first time, Neville tells them how much has changed since they left. However, in the German release, he comments on the player's quietness and claims to be a modest person as well. *Neville is the only crew member to have a unique ingame character model in the PC, Xbox 360 and PlayStation 3 releases; other crew members only appear in FMV cutscenes. pl:Neville Category:Characters